


What’s New Angel?

by booklover22



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale has a beard, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover22/pseuds/booklover22
Summary: Crowley awakes after months to find Aziraphale has made some changes to himself, and he can’t help but love them.Based on this amazing art:https://www.instagram.com/p/Bzd1hizIFcF/?igshid=1jf6p43vthkem





	What’s New Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I had to write because of an amazing piece of art I seen. I might expand it, but for now this will do. I hope you like it!

After the apocalypse-that-wasn’t and their respective trials, both Aziraphale; Principality, Guardian of the Eastern gate, bestower of fire to humanity; and Crowley, that is to say Anthony James Crowley, Serpent of Eden and originator of Sin; were exhausted.

After they were sure they wouldn’t be hunted down by Heaven or Hell Crowley had decided to take a nap. He taught Aziraphale how to take care of his plants - Not that Aziraphale was going to torment the poor things but Crowley didn’t need to know that - and decided to miracle up acomfy bed into the flat above the angel’s bookshop and promptly fall asleep. After making said angel promise to wake him up if anything was going on of course.

It was mid May, 10 months after Armageddidnt that Crowley finally awoke from his slumber. He looked around groggily, eyeing a glass of water on the nightstand before shrugging and taking a sip. It was fresh, only a little stale from sitting out for a couple of hours instead of however long he was out for. He stretched out, enjoying the pops his body made and looked around again. He spotted a note on the nightstand and picked it up. 

‘Crowley, 

If I’m not in the shop call this number, I still have some trouble with mobile phones so if I don’t answer try these numbers as well, they are the numbers of our friends we met from the apocalypse. I will be back shortly, make yourself comfortable my dear.’ 

-Aziraphale 

Aziraphale has a mobile? He had a cell phone?? How long was he out? He got up and got dressed, going downstairs to look for his friend wondering what he was doing away from his precious book shop after not being able to find him. He pondered for a moment before deciding he might be getting food, or having a chat with his new friends apparently. He headed upstairs to get the note and rang the number Zira had written down. It rung thrice before being picked up.

“Hello?” 

It was like a breathe of fresh air hearing the angel’s voice and Crowley relaxed, tension he didn’t realize he had seeping out of him. “Angel,” he said into the receiver and he smiled as he heard his friend gasp slightly over the phone. “Oh, Crowley! How wonderful to hear your voice, did you just wake up my dear?” 

The demon smiled, confirming the angel’s question. “Where are you angel?” He asked before remembering that he was talking to Aziraphale on a mobile and cutting off said angel’s answer with another question. “How long have I been asleep Zira? You have a mobile now! It hasn’t been years has it? Oh my g- sat- somebody I haven’t slept through another century have I? Why didn’t you wake me?!” He asked in a panicked voice.

The angel chuckled over the phone, “No my dear it hasn’t been that long. You’ve been asleep for 10 months now, it’s the 16th of May my good fellow, you’ve awoken just in time for summer! So many things have changed Crowley I can’t wait to show you!” The tenderness and excitement in the angel’s voice made Crowley smile and relax. “I can’t wait Az, now where are you?” 

“Oh I was with Anathema, we were having a chat. She’s bought Jasmine Cottage actually! She lives here now. She was dropping of Newton at work and stopped to have a chat. I’m heading back to the shop now though, she’s headed home. I’ll be there in a pop my dear.” With that he hung up. Crowley looked at the phone for a minute before placing it down. He knew he heard the names before, but couldn’t exactly recall who each name belonged to so he decided to ask his angel when he got back to the shop. 

Looking around, trying to figure out what had changed so drastically he didn’t hear the angel when he came up behind him and squeezed him in a tight bear hug. Not that he minded. “Hello Crowley!” He said, excitement in his soft voice. He let go of Crowley who turned around to look at his friend. 

“Hi, An-gel...” he stared, blush rising to his cheeks glasses sliding down his nose as he gazed at the man before him. He couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. He was pulled into another hug while his voice evaded him. After pulling away, he still couldn’t speak and just stared at Zira’ssmiling face.

“You... H..Hair? On your face!!??” He finally managed to choke out.

“Oh yes! I’ve grown out my beard isn’t it lovely? My barber helps me maintain it. He’s the one who recommended my cologne, do you remember?

“He helps me with my beard, I hadn’t the faintest idea how to care for it at first but I still go to him, he’s much better at tending to it. And he’s great company. I’ve also decided it’s time to update my wardrobe, it’s been more than a century after all.” He said gesturing to his body. 

Crowley’s blush grew bigger, ears turning red as he looked at the Angel’s new clothes. Gone were the layers of beige and the tartan bow tie. Instead the angel now wore a nice - and more importantly modern - blue button down shirt under a fitting grey coat, which he was in the process of taking off and hanging on the coat rack. Black fitted trousers and dark brown boots. The outfit looked good. His angel looked _**good**_ . 

Crowley felt like he was going to discorporate. He fought to control his blush as he turned around and watched as Zira undid the top buttons of his shirt, revealing white-blond chest hair in the process. ‘For somebody's sake !’ He thought desperately as the angel prattled on about his meeting with the witch. He wasn’t going to survive this new and improved Aziraphale. His body already wanted to give out on him. He couldn’t handle how bloody adorable this blessed angel looked. Oh he was monumentally screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the outfit Zira was wearing (but I switched his shoes.): 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/391813236325251687/
> 
> These are the shoes Zira was wearing: 
> 
> https://nisolo.com/products/mens-chukka-boot-rubber-sole-steel?utm_source=adwords&utm_campaign=1741156528&utm_term=&utm_medium=g&utm_content=339110282581&gclid=CjwKCAjw67XpBRBqEiwA5RCocc1gWC1uYaG8VRTwyvW_fFh6YcnSDXrK5EIZ4bF0Tk9JZG5EE_4N_RoCCEgQAvD_BwE


End file.
